


A Touch of Magic (Years 1-?)

by himegure_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gryffindor Lance, Harry Potter AU, Hufflepuff Hunk, I LOVE HARRY POTTER AUS, M/M, Major Klance, Ravenclaw Allura, Slytherin Keith, Slytherin Lotor, Slytherin Matt, Slytherin Nyma, Slytherin Pidge, Slytherin Rolo, Slytherin/Gryffindor Relationship, heavily follows the events of harry potter, hufflepuff shay, i know only british people go to hogwarts but for the sake of this fic it's open to anybody, it tops the witch au, keith and nyma hate eachother, keith's afraid of flying, lance is basically a Weasley with his big ass family, lance's family is completely Gryffindor, ravenclaw narti, ravenclaw shiro, shallura house power couple, slytherin ezor, slytherin zethrid, the good klance doesnt happen until year 3, this is probably my favorite au, you can find art for this on my art insta @hime.gure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himegure_writes/pseuds/himegure_writes
Summary: Hogwarts is a school for aspiring witches and wizards, where they can learn magic and control their powers in a safe environment. When the students are with each other for an entire school year, they're bound to get into some trouble.





	1. Year 1 - The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second long-term fic! i really hope you enjoy, this is another au my friend and i have come up with over the course of a couple of months. this heavily follows the events of Harry Potter but that's about it, they're all in the same year (except for Shiro, that's the 'Shiro's gone missing' joke of this all and he's in year 3 at the start of this). there'll be a lot of angst along with out of character moments in both the Voltron and Harry Potter universe, based off of headcanons from tumblr (i'll link them if i can find them). this is more for fun and for the sake of angst, so please dont take the out of character bits too seriously! 
> 
> also, i'll see when it gets to that point but i may or may not keep all of the years in one piece. i'll most likely separate them into different works but we'll see when that time comes. for now, the chapters will be named as 'Year _ - Whatever the Title Is'
> 
> with that said, please enjoy!

Keith waited for the day he'd be able to go to Hogwarts and join his brother, Shiro, with every passing year. He was beyond mad that he'd have to wait an entire year to start, since his birthday is over a month after the start of the school year. 

"What the hell do you mean I have to wait?" 

"Keith, watch your mouth before okaasan hears you. Your birthday isn't until the end of October and we start in September, that's just how it is."

"I've heard you say worse."

"I'm also nearly three years older than you." 

"Shut up, you're only 12!"

"About to turn 13!"

On October 23rd that year, their mother placed Keith's acceptance letter on his neatly made bed as he showered. She giggled softly as she prepared breakfast downstairs, hearing Keith's screams of joy upon finding it. 

On September 1st of the following year, however, he was nearly crying at the train station. Shiro was there to guide him, buy Keith was beyond terrified. He was in a different country, only having Shiro at his side, and he wouldn't be coming home until the school year was finished. It was already hard enough sending two of her sons to a school outside of the country, so their mother couldn't afford to bring them home for the holidays. Keith had never been away from his family for so long, but he knew he'd be alright. He had Shiro, and if Shiro could do it year after year, then Keith definitely could. 

"Alright, Keith, you're gonna have to listen very closely and do exactly as I say. Understood?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"You see that brick wall right there? You're gonna run at it at full speed." 

"...Shiro I'm not that stupi-"

"I'm serious. There's no such thing as a Platform 9 3/4, and I wouldn't lie to you about Hogwarts." 

"...Fine. You do it first." 

"Suit yourself." Shiro shrugged, securing his owl's cage onto his cart before sprinting towards the brick wall. In an instant, he was gone. Keith immediately felt sick to his stomach from panic. Keith took a deep breath, taking a glance at his raven in his cage. It gave a quiet, gurgling croak as it looked around. Now or never. 

Keith ran at the same wall at full speed, preparing for impact, but instead having to pull back his cart before he ran into a crowd of people. Shiro stood in front of him, leaning against his luggage and holding his owl's cage at his side. 

"About time. Hurry up, we'll miss all of the good seats on the train."

\---- 

After they had loaded their luggage onto the train, Shiro dragged Keith along down the train, looking through the windows of each compartment. 

"Matt!" Shiro called happily, sliding open the door. "I have a plus one, do you mind the company?" 

"Keith's here? Awesome! So's Katie! C'mon in, we have the room." An unfamiliar voice called back. Keith was pulled by the wrist into the compartment, thrown onto the seat without warning. He punched Shiro in the shoulder lightly, crossing his arms. Across from them sat a brother and sister, the brother much taller than the sister. Aside from the glasses the brother, presumably Matt, they looked nearly identical. She had long, mid-forearm length brown hair, and amber eyes to match her brothers. This one must be Katie. He and Katie looked to be the same age, and she didn't have anything on her indicating a House. Matt wore a black sweater with a Slytherin logo embroidered into it, and Shiro wore a similar one with a Ravenclaw logo. Their sweaters had a thin stripe of their House color around the hem, collar, and sleeves, and it fitted them both appearance-wise. 

"I'm Katie Holt, you must be Keith." The girl, Katie, stated as her brother and Shiro began talking about some nonsense that happened over the summer.

"Y-Yeah, Keith Akira Kogane. What House are you wanting?"

"Slytherin, and don't knock it for a bad House. I think it's one of the best, and it's not just for bad people. Merlin was a Slytherin."

Keith was immediately taken back from her. She was very firm in her beliefs, and she seemed to know a thing or two. 

"A-Actually, I was hoping to get into Slytherin myself."

"Really? That's great, then! The Hat told Matt he could have been in Ravenclaw, but he said he wanted to be in Slytherin, so there he is. You seem like a Slytherin." 

"You too..?" 

This would be an interesting ride.

\----

Of course it had to be raining when they arrived at Hogwarts. And of course they'd have to cross a lake to get to the school. Of course. Why did Keith want to come here so badly again? 

Keith flipped his hood over his head, sitting down next to Katie on the boat. He was extremely uncomfortable, as he was shoulder-to-shoulder with complete strangers. They wouldn't be soon, but as of now, Keith had no idea who any of these first years were besides Katie. They had a small conversation as they passed the lake, Katie gripping onto Keith's robes for dear life as it swayed through the water. It was a bit rough getting off, but they were able to get away from the pouring rain, so Keith hurried off with Katie. They all crowded in the hall outside the Great Hall, one of the professors sorting them alphabetically by last name. Keith and Katie waved goodbye and promised to meet up later after the Sorting before they were separated in the line. She would be Sorted before him, and he only hoped they would both be in Slytherin. He didn't know anybody around him, so he kept to himself. 

As the last batch of first years stumbled into the hallway, weaving themselves in where they were needed, Keith's heart began to race. What if he wasn't Slytherin material? What if he would be the first to not belong to any House? 

Keith couldn't think this way, nothing good would come from it. He had to just take a deep breath as the door opened, seeing an older man at the very front of the room. The Great Hall, as Shiro had told him it was called, was extremely large. The Hall itself was bigger than their house, and it was separated into four, long, wooden tables. Each table was packed with students, all chattering loudly amongst themselves before being silenced. By the color of the lining of the robes, he could see the tables, from left to right, were Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Keith couldn't find Shiro in the ocean of blue cloaks, he'd have to find him afterwards.

Waiting for his turn was agonizing. He had to keep himself relatively calm the whole time to avoid making a scene, clenching his fists in the sleeves that went a little past his hands. He heard Katie go up and immediately looked up, watching anxiously. 

"Holt, Katherine." The white-haired man called. She walked up, sitting down on the stool placed in the center of the elevated platform. An old, worn down hat was placed on her head, and it immediately came to life.

"Oh, another Holt, hmmm? Your brother's a Slytherin, is he not? You really want to be in Slytherin, I can tell. And your friend too! I'll put in a good word for him." The Hat boomed, chuckling. "You're very sly and intelligent, are you sure you're not truly a Ravenclaw? You have the brains for it." Katie immediately shook her head. 

"Slytherin. I only want Slytherin." Katie muttered quietly, earning disappointing 'awes' from the Ravenclaw table. 

"...SLYTHERIN!" 

Katie nearly jumped off of the stool in excitement, smiling widely. She beamed as she ran towards the Slytherin table, earning a tight hug from her brother. 

The next few minutes went by in a flash, and before he knew it, the Sorting Hat was placed upon Keith's head. It wasn't on Keith's head for even a second before it yelled it's answer.

"SLYTHERIN!" 

Keith sighed in relief, smiling widely as he made his way over to the green-clad table. He sat down at the Slytherin table, smiling as he was warmly welcomed by his fellow House mates. Everything leading up to this moment was completely worth it.


	2. Year 1 - House Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Katie meet Lance, a biased Gryffindor who's convinced that all Slytherins are evil. His friend, Hunk, however, doesn't seem to think the same thing.

Keith didn't sleep that night, his excitement keeping him from sleeping. He was finally at Hogwarts, he was in the House he wanted, and he was finally going to school with Shiro. He mentioned this pretty Ravenclaw girl he liked before they got to the school, maybe he'd run into her and 'accidentally' drop a hint. 

Actually, maybe not. Shiro had also mentioned that she was Professor Alfor's daughter and she had a reputation to uphold. He was a firm believer that he would never have a chance with this unnamed girl, but Keith didn't want to take that. Maybe he should actually try to get them together. 

Keith was up before everybody else, dressed in his new Slytherin robes. He hurried out of the Slytherin dormatory, barely making it out of the nearly pitch-black Common Room without tripping and falling on his face. He had his bags with him, ready to go. 

Katie immediately tumbled out of the Common Room after Keith, adjusting her robes and looking up at him. "What are you doing up so early?" 

"I could ask you the same." 

"Whatever. We should probably find our first class before the waves of students get up and around. Where's your first class?" 

"Hmm..." Keith mumbled, pulling a scrap piece of parchment paper with his classes written on it. "History of Magic with Professor Hira. Can't wait." he muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"I have Herbology with Professor Gyrgan. Isn't that the Head of House for Hufflepuff?" Katie asked as they began walking, taking Keith's schedule and comparing it to hers. 

"I think so, maybe-" 

"Dude, and if I ever ran into one? They better run back to their lake pit of a common room. Gryffindor's obviously best house, Slytherin's just an evil wizard machine." An unfamiliar voice rang from around the corner. Keith immediately tensed up as he listened, clenching his fists. 

"Lance, buddy, you just got here, let's not make anybody hate you on day one." Another voice replied 

"Let them! I wear these red robes with pride." 

Less than a moment later, a brunette, tan-skinned boy wearing Gryffindor robes turned the corner, followed by a darker skinned boy wearing yellow Hufflepuff robes. He was a bit wider set and he had a yellow headband tied around his head, and the Gryffindor looked like a twig next to him. 

Upon seeing the Slytherin duo, the Gryffindor rolled his eyes. "Speak of the devil, here's two Slytherins fresh out of the common room." 

"Lance..." The Hufflepuff warned, placing his hand on Lance's shoulder, holding him back. 

"What's so bad about Slytherin, huh?" Keith asked, dropping his bag and pushing his loose sleeves back past his elbows, revealing his black fingerless gloves. He couldn't bear living without them, they were a staple to Keith. "We're not evil, you mandrake-looking Gryffindor." 

"Keith! Don't say stuff like that. Besides, this dumb Gryffindor isn't worth our time. They're just reckless and are 'heroes' because they shove anybody else out of the spotlight. Look at this poor Hufflepuff sticking around him, he probably doesn't even like this Gryffindor garbage." Katie sneered, pulling Keith back. 

"The hell did you just say about Hunk and my house?!" Lance angrily yelled back, now being held back by Hunk as he started swinging his fists towards Keith. "I'll have you know I belong to the best House!" 

"Keep telling yourself that, Lance. I'll prove to you that you're wrong and that it's actually Slytherin." Keith shot back, picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He reached into his bag, grabbing his wand and holding it tightly in his right hand. "I just hope I don't have to see your face in any of my classes," he added, walking away from Lance and Hunk. Keith and Katie continued comparing schedules as Keith slowly calmed down. Day one and he's already having to deal with idiots. 

\----

"Welcome to Potions, I'm Professor Zarkon, Head of Slytherin. I'll be assigning you partners and you'll be working with them for the rest of the year, so please don't try to kill them. These decisions are final." A tall, broad, aging man boomed at the front of the classroom, the faint green light coming from the potion bottles surrounding him illuminating his sunken features and whitening hair. He almost had a snake-like look to him, Keith noted. Wait, shit, did he say assigned partners?

"Let's begin. Acxa, you'll be with Katherine. Lotor, you'll be with Ezor." Zarkon flatly stated, reading off of an aged scroll. The students began shuffling towards the paired seats with their partners, talking quietly amongst himself. 

"And that leaves us with Keith... you'll be with Lance." He finished, rolling the scroll. Keith felt himself die a little. 

"Please tell me you're joking." 

"Do I look like the joking type?" 

"N-No, sir... Besides, he's not even he-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Lance called as he stumbled into the room, nonchalantly walking towards the last empty pair desk. After a moment, he realized that Keith was the only other person standing, and it hit him. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M WORKING WITH THAT GUY!" he yelled, standing up immediately.

"Well, you're going to have to learn how to, because he's your partner for the rest of the year. There's an uneven amount of Slytherins and Gryffindors for this class, so you two are the mixed pair. Now sit down and open your textbook to page 10." Professor Zarkon shot back, flipping open his teacher copy. 

"I'm not doing it!" Lance yelled, earning a sharp sigh from Zarkon. The professor pulled out his wand, waving it and Lance was immediately seated once more. He looked like he was struggling to stand back up. The professor must have used a spell on him, and the entire class laughed. Lance crossed his arms in defeat, sinking into his seat. Keith smirked as he took his seat next to Lance, the two of them scooting as far away from each other as possible. 

This was already Keith's least favorite class and the year had just barely started. 

\----

The lunch break couldn't have arrived fast enough. Walking with Matt, Katie and Keith met up with Shiro outside of the Ravenclaw Common Room. Shiro asked if they could wait for his friend who would be out shortly, to which they all shrugged and agreed to. Matt asked the two Slytherin first-years about their classes, Shiro leaning against the wall and watching the door to the Common Room. It swung open, and out walked a girl with dark skin and snow-white hair. It was just a few inches shorter than shoulder length, her wavy locks getting into her face. She tucked a strand behind her ear, looking over and seeing Shiro. She smiled immediately, waving. "Hello, Shiro! Thank you for waiting. Hello to you all! I'm Allura." She said as she turned around, facing Keith and Katie. She and Matt were already familiar with each other, but she had never met their siblings. "You must be Shiro's brother," she looked at Keith, "and you must be Matt's sister," she looked at Katie. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"You too." Katie and Keith said in unison, glancing at eachother. Keith could see why Shiro would have an interest in her, she was beautiful and seemed like a kind person. She also looked a lot like her father, the headmaster, who also had dark skin and bright white hair. 

"Now that we're all introduced, let's go eat and relax for a bit." Shiro interjected, holding his bookbag over his shoulder. They all nodded, walking together in a cluster. 

"You'll have to meet my cousin, Lance. He's a great guy-" Allura began before Keith cut her off. 

"I'm sorry, you're related to Lance? You mean the douchebag who was talking shit about Slytherin?" 

"What do you mean? Did he say something to you?" Allura asked, looking confused with a hint of anger. 

"Yeah, actually, he called Slytherin an 'evil wizard machine' and a couple of other things. I had to hold Keith back from knocking him out." Katie added, looking smug.

"Keith!" Shiro hissed. 

"He insulted my House!"

"That doesn't give you a right to beat him up."

"Yes it does." 

"Speak of the devil," Allura said through clenched teeth. She stormed up to Lance, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him back to the group. She practically threw him towards Keith, who took a step back. Lance cried out as he was grabbed and thrown, massaging his now-red ear. "You better apologize to Keith and Katie for your words earlier!" 

"Why should I? Slytherin is evil!" 

"Lance Valero Celestino Joel Teodosio McClain, I swear I will drag you straight to Father's office and tell him what you did. Would you like to be the reason Gryffindor starts out without any House Points this year?" Allura snapped, crossing her arms. 

"Fine! But if you wanna change my mind, you're gonna have to prove yourselves. I apologize for my rude comments from earlier." Lance huffed, crossing his arms, similarly to Allura. Perhaps it ran in the family. 

"I guess I accept your apology." Keith rolled his eyes. "Now can we get lunch? I'm starving."

"Lance! I've been looking for you." Hunk yelled from across the hall, jogging over to meet the freckled boy. "Oh, hi. Keith, was it?" Hunk asked, earning a nod from Keith. 

"I have a wonderful idea!" Allura beamed, clapping her hands together. She was a completely different person than she was two minutes ago, it was actually kind of terrifying. "Let's all hang out together and have some House diversity!"

It only got worse, Keith thought. Not only did he have to sit next to Lance during class, but now he'd have to hang out with him? At least he had Katie, Shiro, and Matt to lean on. Maybe it wouldn't end as badly as Keith thought.


	3. Year 1 - The Astronomy Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to use the Astronomy Tower as their designated hang out spot.

As classes for the evening ended, the students all made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Keith and Katie met up with Matt, taking their seats at the Slytherin table. Lance walked to the Gryffindor table alone, but immediately sparked up conversations amongst his peers, wearing a bright smile on his face. Hunk took a seat next to a short haired Hufflepuff girl, named Shay, and immediately began conversing with the other. They were both kind and friendly, but Shay was a bit on the shy side, so the gentle push from Hunk was all she needed to come out of her shell. Shiro sat with Allura at the Ravenclaw table, Shiro bringing up the idea of trying out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Allura seemed very supportive of the idea, warming Shiro's heart. 

The food at Hogwarts was nothing like the food from home, Keith thought. When two days ago, bowls of rice, seaweed salad, and okonomiyaki sat in front of him, were now replaced with roast beef, pumpkin juice, and something apparently called Yorkshire pudding. On their first day, Keith was too hungry to pay attention to anything in front of him as he ate. However, now that he'd had a chance to really look at what he was eating, he was very hesitant. It didn't seem to bother Katie and Matt, they'd probably eaten similar food back home. Keith just took a deep breath, taking his fork and knife and cutting into the food. The taste was different, nowhere close to Japanese flavors, but he could tolerate it. 

After dinner, the group stayed behind as the students all fled from the Hall, eager to get to their common rooms. They regrouped, leaving the Hall together. 

"So, since I can already tell you don't want to do homework quite yet, why don't we find some place to hang out?" Allura asked, "I'm sure we could find an empty classroom to stay in until curfew. Professor Luxia leaves the Astronomy tower after class, I should be able to get a key from Father." 

"I like the sound of that." Matt and Katie replied in unison, giving eachother a look. Everybody else nodded in agreement, Allura beaming and clapping her hands together. 

"It's settled, then! You start heading up, I'll run to Father's office and get a key. See you soon!" Allura finished as she ran off, turning a corner and disappearing from sight. Keith glanced over at Shiro, who only shrugged and began walking. The group followed suit, making their way towards the Astronomy tower. 

By the time Allura came running up the steps, the group was sitting in the corridor, Allura nearly tripping over them as she unlocked the door. She poked her head in, giving them the thumbs-up before opening the doors all the way, allowing them to walk through. The room was pitch black, the first years staying close to the door before the third years walked in. In unison, they all casted Lumos, the room lighting up. Allura walked around the room, lighting all of the candles and providing a more permanent source of light. 

The group all set their things down, sitting in a circle near the open window. Most of the classrooms had glass windows, but the Astronomy tower was open, a light breeze blowing through the room. From where Keith was sitting, he could clearly see the starry sky through the window. He could see Orion's belt peeking out from the horizon, and he smiled softly to himself. 

"So how was your first official day at Hogwarts?" Matt asked as they got adjusted. "Who's your favorite teachers? Who's your worst?" 

"It's everything I was hoping it to be, except I have to tolerate Lance for an hour in Potions." Keith smirked, knowing Lance would take offense to his comment. 

"Hey! Y'know it's not fun for me either!"

"At least I can show up to class on time."

"At least I show up to my Flying class." Lance shot back, crossing his arms. Shiro immediately turned to face Keith. 

"Did you not go to Flying class today?" Shiro asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You'll get in serious trouble if you skip."

"I-I didn't skip!"

"Then where were you? You weren't on the field." Lance interjected. 

"First of all, you're not my mom, second, it's none of your business." Keith shot back at Lance's comment. 

"But it's my business, Keith Akira Kogane. Why weren't you at Flying lessons-"

"Because I was scared, alright?" Keith snapped, covering his face. The thought of being on a broomstick so high up made him sick to his stomach. And the fact that there was an entire sport on broomstick flying? Keith could probably cry from it. Better yet, the school practically revolved around it on-season. "Besides, why do we need to know how to fly a stupid broomstick? It's not like it's our main method of transportation, we can't even use them in the Muggle world." 

The group was silent, everybody staring blankly at Keith. He wanted to curl up into a ball and not exist for a couple of hours. Was that too much to ask for?

"Yeah, I know, it's completely stupid, a wizard afraid of flying on a stupid broomstick. You don't have to-" Keith ranted, being cut off by laughter. Lance. 

"Y-You're afraid? Of flying? What, you think the broom's gonna bite you? That's hilarious! I've been waiting for this class for years!" Lance laughed, wiping nonexistent tears from his eyes. He would have continued if it weren't for Allura smacking Lance. 

"Lance Valero Celestino Joel Teodosio McClain! You used to be such a nice boy, now you're turning into an absolute jerk! Want me to tell everybody how you were afraid of closets for three years? What if Keith has a valid reason of not liking the idea of flying? I should drag you down to Father's and have him deal with you! Better yet, I can write all of this down for your mother and send it to her so she can know everything you're doing! Wouldn't that be a hell of a Howler?!" Allura snapped, holding Lance by the collar of his uniform. "You should be ashamed-"

"Allura! Please, it's fine, it's not that big of a deal." Keith interrupted, red in the face. "I really don't have a valid reason, I just get sick thinking about it. And Shiro, I'm sorry, I'll go tomorrow." Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder, giving Keith a warm smile. 

"I believe in you, Keith. Just remember, you control the broom, the broom doesn't control you. And once you finish these classes, you won't ever have to step foot onto a broom ever again. Got it?" Shiro reassured him, and Keith felt a hundred times better. Keith nodded, thanking him silently. 

"Allura, why can't you be like Shiro? You're so abusive." 

"Lance, why can't you be like Shiro? You're such a bully and you're inconsiderate of people's feelings." 

That certainly shut Lance up.


	4. Year 1 - Flying Lessons with Iverson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally gets on a broom and regrets it by the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates lately, school's a pain in the ass and i have another fic im updating along with this one. i hope you enjoy this one!

The next day, Keith had no choice but to go to flying lessons. He wasn’t even scared of the teacher, Professor Iverson, but he was absolutely terrified of the idea of being so high up above the ground. If you fell, you were basically screwed. Keith was sure a few have died from flying, but he had no statistics to back this idea up. 

“Thank you for joining us, Mr. Kogane,” Iverson boomed, his arms crossed behind his back as he spoke. He was extremely tall compared to the rest of the first years, and with the number of wrinkles on his face, Keith couldn’t tell if Iverson was really old, or if the stress of dealing with new students every year was catching up with him. Either way, messing with him should be fun. “Yesterday, we worked on just bringing the broom up off the ground. We won’t actually start flying for about a week and a half, as we will learn the techniques and skills necessary to fly. If you become good enough, you might be able to make your House’s Quidditch team for the upcoming season. Does anybody need an explanation as to what Quidditch is?” After he asked, only one or two kids raised their hands. Iverson chuckled. “Well, to sum it up, Quidditch is a broomstick game where the goal is to get more points than your opponent. Each goal is worth ten points, and the Golden Snitch is one hundred fifty points, the equivalent of fifteen goals in-game. The game usually ends when either the Snitch is caught or the captains of both teams can come to an agreement. Despite the Snitch being end-game in most cases, it does not always mean the game is won. Example, if the opposing team has one hundred sixty points and the other team only caught the Snitch, no goals prior to the catch, the opposing team would still win. This is extremely rare, but had happened. There’s no set time that a game can last. The teams consist of seven people, three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker. The Seeker goes after the Snitch, and Professor Ryner can explain the rest since I’m wasting too much time. Now, grab your brooms.”

The class wasn’t horrible, but Keith hadn’t really changed his views on flying in general. They worked on summoning the broom and the correct way to mount a broom, keeping their feet on the ground. Keith wasn’t too good at balancing, so once they’d go up in a week, he’d probably be falling over. Katie wasn’t in his flying class, she went earlier in the day, so Keith mostly kept to himself, keeping as much distance from Lance as possible. Lance was having no difficulties with flying, making Keith determined to not suck as much. Maybe Katie could help him outside of lessons and away from Lance’s sight. That was the last thing he needed, getting shit from Lance. 

At the end of lessons, Iverson announced Quidditch tryouts that would be coming up soon. “Not that any of you are anywhere near ready to play for your House, but if you want to give it a shot, speak to Professor Ryner. They’ll be held in three weeks, giving you plenty of time to practice. If you make the team, and provide evidence, I’ll give you full marks on this class for the entire year. If you do, you can get training on the side with me outside of practice before the season starts.” He stated, pacing back and forth in front of the large crowd of first years. “And remember: if you do make the team, Quidditch is as big of a deal as football is to Muggles. You will be representing your House, on season and off season, and will have numerous responsibilities. You will have to balance school work, classes, and practice, and Time-Turners aren’t granted to Quidditch players just for the sake of the game. It is extremely competitive, and plenty of Hogwarts students have made it to national, even international Quidditch teams. Take this seriously. Class dismissed. Mr. Kogane, a word, please.” 

Keith got goosebumps immediately and felt his blood run cold. It was probably about skipping yesterday. Did he want to tell Iverson the truth, that he was too scared of flying, or come up with some excuse to save him the humiliation? He took a deep breath, walking over to Professor Iverson, broom in hand. 

“Why weren’t you in class yesterday, Mr. Kogane?” Iverson asked cooly, taking the same stance as he had earlier that period. 

“W-Well, um…” 

“Go on, now. Why didn’t you show up?”

“...I’m scared of flying. Deathly afraid.” Keith blurted after a moment of silence. 

“Are you, now? Your brother is quite talented, he’ll make the Ravenclaw quidditch team with ease. How are you related to someone so talented on a broom and yet you’re afraid of flying?”

“You see, sir, despite Shiro being my brother, we’re not related by blood. I was adopted into his family. Maybe that had something to do with it.” Keith snarled. “I’ll give this class my all for the grade, but nothing more. Have a nice day, sir, and I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” He said, walking off without looking back. 

\----

The next few weeks with Iverson were hell after that day. He was extremely hard on Keith, and had higher expectations for him despite his fear. It seemed that he had jinxed himself by saying he wouldn’t try out for the Slytherin quidditch team, now that hundreds of flyers about Quidditch and trying out for his House’s team seemed to come his way. They were in his book bag, he found them while flipping through text books, they’d even be tucked into his sheets before he got into bed. 

Keith almost ditched flying lessons again once Iverson explained that they would now be going into the air. He felt his heart drop, but Lance looked ecstatic. Lance was made for flying, all of his family, including Allura, did it, he even had a distant relative that was a professional Quidditch player. It made Keith sick, and seeing how Lance wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he showed his flying fear in front of the class, he was determined to make them think he actually enjoyed it. On top of that, Keith wanted to be better than Lance at this. They had established a rivalry, more like Lance had established a rivalry, but it was as friendly as they could get. Lance sometimes got too competitive, leading to a couple of potions blowing up in his face trying to one-up the Slytherin, amongst other things. Keith was more in it for the fun of competing against someone. 

“Good afternoon, students. Today, we will be mounting our brooms and starting the actual flying portion of your flying lessons. Take your positions, left side of the broom. Right arm out, say ‘up’, you know the routine. Now,” Iverson boomed, walking back and forth in front of the rows of students, now mounted onto their brooms, “with a push, and a steady, firm grip, hover. Hold it for a moment, then return to the ground. Hover means above the ground by a few inches, if any of you decide you’re too good for hovering and try going a couple of feet, I’m sending you to Professor Alfor. Understood?” After the class responded with ‘understood, sir’s and such, one by one, the students began hovering on their broomsticks. Keith felt sick to his stomach as he levitated a couple of inches off the ground, holding his broom with such a hard grip that his knuckles turned white. 

The class repeated this hovering exercise a couple of times before Iverson decided it was time to start flying. “Now, on my whistle, we’re going to start flying a couple of feet off the ground. No higher than double my height, understood?” Keith felt even more sick, now. He couldn’t even imagine flying at Iverson’s height, let alone nearly 13 feet in the air. He took a deep breath, kicking off once Iverson blew the whistle, and feeling himself starting to float into the air. He gripped his broomstick, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as the space between Keith and the ground grew. “Higher, Kogane!” Iverson yelled. 

Iverson introduced a few training exercises for them, like flying in circles, around objects, height changes, and such, and let them practice for a bit as he watched from a distance. Lance flew over to Keith, looking smug. “Hey, Keith, wanna compete on who can complete the exercises the fastest?”

“Not really, Lance-”

“Great! I’ll give you a head start, since you’re so scared of flying.” 

“Screw you, Lance.” Keith breathed, rolling his eyes. This should be easy, circle the area, fly to the top, fly to the bottom, and a couple of straightaways. Nothing Keith couldn’t handle. With a deep breath, Keith was off, about halfway around his lap before Lance started. Lance was already gaining up on Keith, so he pushed himself to go faster. His determination blinded him from obstacles, though, despite Katie calling out to him as he started going up quickly. 

“Keith, look out!” 

By the time Keith had processed what Katie had said, he ran straight into a light post connected to the castle. He immediately held his nose, his eyes watering up from the impact and feeling a burning, painful sensation in his nose. He definitely had a bloody nose, but he couldn’t tell if it was broken yet. Without any grip on the broomstick, Keith immediately started slipping off, feeling himself falling towards the ground before he could grab on again. Keith closed his eyes tightly, preparing for impact. 

Immediately upon impact, Keith felt both a pop in his shoulder and a crack in his wrist. He bit down on his lip, probably making himself bleed, to keep himself from crying. He was in immense pain all over, covering his eyes that were leaking hot tears. He heard Iverson yelling something, but couldn’t process his words as he felt himself being picked up and put on his own two feet. Moving his shoulder made him yelp quietly, the pain only worsening as Iverson moved his robes to inspect. Keith had managed to both dislocate his shoulder and break his wrist, not to mention a bloody nose. His hands were covered in blood, along with his mouth and neck, the bleeding starting to subside. 

“I want everybody to keep their feet on the ground while I take Mr. Kogane to the hospital wing. If I see any students and brooms in the air, I’ll have you expelled from Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch.” Iverson barked, guiding Keith through the crowd of students and to the hospital wing. 

“Red looks good on you, Keith! You sure you don’t belong in Gryffindor?” Lance called out from behind. Keith could only flip him off with his bad hand, cringing at the pain shooting up from his wrist.

\----

“I warned you, Keith. And Iverson says to always pay attention to your surroundings.” Katie lectured, sitting next to him in the hospital bed. 

“Katie, you’re my best friend, but Iverson already lectured me, just let me rest. Please.” Keith pleaded, inspecting the cast on his wrist. The nurse had given him this bone regrowth potion so his wrist wouldn’t be as weak once it had healed, so he’d only be in the wing for two nights for it while it did its magic. The shoulder, on the other hand, was beyond swollen. The nurse had popped it back into place, followed by Keith screaming in pain, but now he couldn’t move it. It was like a giant ball where his shoulder joint was, and he was told he would have a lot of pain from it for the next few weeks. He was given some painkillers, and another medicinal potion to help with the pain, but it still throbbed and ached as he laid there. 

“If you say so-”

“Keith! What the hell happened?” Shiro asked frantically, swinging open the door to the wing. “I heard you- Oh Merlin you look terrible.” 

“Thank you, Shiro, that’s just what I wanted to hear right now.” 

“Sorry… I heard you had an accident during Flying lessons?”

“You could say that. Lance wanted to be an asshole and challenge me, and I took him up on it. I wasn’t paying attention, though, and I ran straight into a light post.”

“Keith, just be careful, okay? Okaasan’s gonna send the Howler of the century if she finds out you’re getting hurt in your first month here.”

“I will, I will…”


	5. Year 1 - A V-Shaped Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s prophecy follows him to Hogwarts, and he has a discussion with Alfor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! i know i haven’t been writing at all lately, and im really sorry!! i’ve been extremely unmotivated and it’s really hard to produce anything when you aren’t motivated to do it. please enjoy this next chapter!!
> 
> also, when i say ‘v shaped scar’, think of the Voltron symbol. the voltron lions don’t exist in this AU, but i like to have the VLD symbolism anywhere i can put it.

Keith stayed in the hospital wing for the next two nights, taking potions and magical medicine to help with the pain and healing process. Katie had doubled up on her notes, bringing them to Keith and tutoring him on what he had missed. Apparently Lance was really bad at potions when he was by himself, which gave Keith some confidence in his own potions skills. Surely Keith was decent if he and Lance had passing marks in the class and Lance was failing on his own. For the lack of flying skills Keith had, he was surely making up for it in his potions work. 

After leaving the infirmary, Katie offered to carry his bag for him until the swelling in his shoulder went down. Keith declined, but she was adamant on helping him out. 

“Keith, if you carry around that heavy book bag all day, that shoulder is never gonna go down. Just let me help.”

“Do you know how much shit I’d get from everyone if I let you do that? I’ll be fine. Besides, it doesn’t even hurt,” Keith replied, which was a complete lie. His shoulder ached greatly, he woke up many times throughout the night because of it. His nose still hurt, too, but not nearly as much. 

“I’ll give you another dislocated shoulder if you don’t let me help.”

“Katherine, that’s assault.” Keith smirked. 

“Did you just use my full name?”

“No, Katherine Samuel Holt.”

“Keith Akira Kogane.”

“Hey, only I’m allowed to use his full name.” Shiro called out from behind them, quickening his pace to catch up to him. Matt was right behind him, shortly after Shiro had caught up, he caught up to the trio as well. 

“And only I’m allowed to use her full name.”

“You’re not even allowed to use it.” Katie shot back. 

“According to mom and dad, I am when they’re not present.”

“Why did we have to go to the same school?” 

“Because the wizarding schools in America are shit.”

“You’re r-”

“糞 [shit], Matt we gotta go! We’ll be late to Charms.” Shiro sighed, motioning for Matt to walk with him. 

“Alright, alright. Don’t get into any trouble, you two. Represent your Slytherin house.” Matt called back as he walked away with Shiro.

“Anyways, let me carry your bag.”

“...Fine.”

\----

The day went on as usual, Keith struggled a bit as he got back into his lessons, but it was nothing too bad. Having Katie’s help definitely helped, he wasn’t completely lost during class. The classes they weren’t together in, though, were more difficult. Iverson didn’t give Keith shit during the next class as he sat out of the lesson, only a side eye. Keith would take it, it beat embarrassing himself in front of his entire class again. 

Keith was more than sure he didn’t want to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team, what was the big deal? He was absolutely terrified while he was on his broom, and he had to take this stupid class for an entire year. Wasn’t there some kind of form he could sign to opt him out of the class? But then he’d get shit from Shiro, Lance, and pretty much the entire group. He just didn’t like flying, and he didn’t understand the whole deal around it. 

Tonight was the first night of Astronomy lessons, and the class would be meeting at midnight in the Astronomy tower. From going to the Astronomy tower so much, Keith’s come to enjoy the tower. It did get a bit chilly at night, but the view from the windows and such were spectacular. Allura managed to get the entire group their own keys, so on nights that the group didn’t meet up, or whenever he needed some alone time, he would go to the tower. It was quite relaxing, the castle silent, the soft howls of the wind as it blowed through the tower. The darkness that surrounded him also comforted him; he was never one to be afraid of the dark, for some reason it calmed him. 

When the sun went down and dinner had finished, Keith gathered his things as he prepared for Astronomy. He walked with Katie, talking about their day as they made their way up the tower. Katie complained about some students picking on her in her History of Magic class, and Keith complained about the one-sided rivalry Lance had initiated. 

The night started with a brief introduction by the Astronomy teacher, followed by instructions on how to handle the telescopes each student had. Shiro’s Astronomy class met on Thursdays, so instead of spending more money on a telescope for Keith, they figured sharing the telescopes would work. Keith didn’t mind, and Shiro must not have either, since it was his and their mother’s suggestion. 

Finding the different constellations took a bit of work. Keith could point out Orien, the big and little dippers, and sometimes Libra if he was lucky, but other than that, he had a hard time finding the others. Apparently the stars were different colors, too, but they all seemed white to him. He’d heavily rely on Katie for this class. 

Being in the Astronomy tower for class wasn’t as much fun as being in the tower by himself or with his friends. He’d probably sneak back into the tower after class, since it was a class-free day the next day. Keith loved being at Hogwarts, but the classes were starting to get annoying. He worked better at his own pace, which in many of his classes, was faster than they were taking it, and first years were pretty limited on what they were able to do magic wise. As he was writing some notes, he received a letter from his teacher. 

“Professor Alfor requests your presence immediately, you’re excused.” 

Keith didn’t have to be told twice. He gathered his things, hurrying out of the tower. 

——

“Ah, Keith, I’m glad you could make it. Very sorry about how late it is, I had things to do before now. Please, have a seat.” Alfor welcomed, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. Keith nodded. 

“Sir, am I in trouble? I haven’t gotten into any fights…”

“Oh, no, you’re not in trouble my boy. If anything it’s the opposite. Now, pardon me for asking such a question, but your parents were killed when you were a baby and you were taken in by the Shirogane family, am I correct?” 

Keith’s eyes widened. What kind of question was that?

“Yes, sir, but wh-“

“Could you lift your bangs for me?” Alfor asked. “I know I’m asking odd questions, but please cooperate.” 

Keith nodded, raising his hand to his face. He lifted his bangs, pulling them back and revealing a V shaped scar. Keith purposefully grew out his bangs to cover it, he hated having the scar in the middle of his forehead. 

“So it is you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Keith Akira Kogane, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One. I’m surprised you’ve been able to cover your identity for this long.” Alfor chuckled. “It’s quite impressive, actually. Does Shiro know?”

“He’s known ever since I could remember. I don’t want to be the Chosen One, though, it brings me a lot of attention that I don’t like.” 

“Keith, my boy, I’m afraid you don’t get to choose your prophecies. Your life was peaceful before you came to Hogwarts, was it not? Well, that’s going to change. The professors here, and myself, will do anything we can to protect you, but I’m afraid that things are changing at Hogwarts. Please be cautious, I’d recommend going home for breaks if possible. Although you live out of the country, correct? Ah, that’s a problem… Excuse my rambling, I only called you in here to confirm my suspicions. Now, before you leave, I have a message for you. Be careful of who your friends are. The group you’re with right now is perfect, my dearest Allura and Lance are good people, I trust your brother, and the Holts and Mr. Garrett are trustworthy as well. Be cautious of others, though, use your judgement. If something seems wrong to you, don’t hesitate to come talk to me. You’re always welcome here.” Alfor said, standing up. “I have other business to take care of, so hurry off now.”

Keith’s eyes widened. What did he mean things would be changing at Hogwarts? It was a lot of information to take in, but he nodded and hurried out of Alfor’s office. 

——

Keith sat in the Astronomy tower that night, staring up at the sky and processing everything Alfor had told him. He heard the nicknames, the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One, only a few times in his life, it had been years since he last heard it. He didn’t like being the chosen one or whatever the hell it brought him, he just wanted to live a normal life and not deal with any major issues that would come from a prophecy like this. 

Keith didn’t sleep that well that night.


	6. Year 1 - An Invisibility Cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith receives a gift from his late mother and finds a mirror revealing his deepest desires. He learns a thing about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two updates in one day that’s new
> 
> i know it probably seems like i’m half assing this fic but like i said in the previous chapter, it’s hard to write when you’re unmotivated. there was a scene in october where they defeat a troll in the bathroom but i don’t remember how it went exactly and i really didn’t feel like writing it. so i skipped to the invisibility cloak and mirror or erised scenes!
> 
> for future reference: the mirror of erised will play an important role in keith’s life! for those of you who don’t know what the mirror of erised is, it’s a mirror that shows you your deepest desires (erised = desire backwards). it will change the further we get into keith’s time at hogwarts and it helps him come to accept certain things about him regarding the plot. everybody will see themselves in the mirror at some point! 
> 
> as for the pace at which things are going, i’m trying to get to year 3 as quickly as possible! that’s when we start seeing the klance interactions, but it will be hinted at in year 2. but for now, enjoy!

Christmas Break was right around the corner, and Keith couldn’t wait to get a break from school. School was surprisingly uneventful, besides the Quidditch season starting. Shiro made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and despite breaking rules and being reckless, Lance was chosen as Gryffindor’s Seeker. It actually helped him get the spot, and it made Lance the youngest Quidditch player in a century. They never heard the end of it. Matt also made it, representing Slytherin in the sport. They were both Beaters; they seemed to mirror each other almost constantly. 

 

Keith went to the games to cheer on Shiro, and Katie went for Matt. He was glad to have a friend in Slytherin like Katie, he didn’t know where he’d be without her. 

 

Keith’s identity was starting to spread, but since his bangs completely covered his scar, nobody could confirm anything. He knew his secret would be out at some point, he just basked in the lack of attention until then. 

 

Keith decided to stay at Hogwarts for the break, Lance, Katie, Matt, and Hunk going home for the holidays. It left Keith with Shiro and Allura, which he didn’t mind at all. He liked the empty common room, it was peaceful and quiet. 

 

On Christmas morning, Keith walked up to his bed seeing multiple presents on his bed. He looked around, confused. He only got a few gifts from his family, and now they were taking over his bed. One stood out to Keith, though, a silver box with a decorative green bow holding it closed. He picked it up, the ribbon immediately untying and falling delicately onto the bed. He opened the box, pulling out a note sitting on top of the gift. 

 

_ Keith,  _

_   This is a gift from your mother. It’s an invisibility cloak, she loved using it and wanted to pass it onto you. It’s now yours, don’t get into too much trouble.  _

 

_ Yours truly, Alfor _

 

Keith set the note down and he immediately pulled out the cloak from the box. One side made it disappear completely from view, and the other revealed an intricately patterned fabric lining it. He threw the cloak on, looking down. He couldn’t see his feet! 

 

The smile on Keith’s face was priceless. 

 

Keith messed around with the cloak a bit more before opening his other presents. 

 

Katie had given him loads of magical candy, along with a book to keep the cards he got from the chocolate frogs in. Keith wasn’t one to have a sweet tooth, but magical candy was so much better than Muggle candy. 

 

Hunk had given him some homemade pastries and other baked goods. Apparently him and his moms loved baking and always gifted people with baked goods. Keith tried one, it was astonishingly good. 

 

Keith was surprised to see something from Lance. There was a card attached to his. 

 

_ Don’t be thinking we’re best friends, mullet, I only gave you this because my mom has a problem with knitting and Allura told her about you.  _

 

Keith chuckled, opening the box. A green sweater with a giant K embroidered into it. It looked cozy, he’d make sure to wear it around Lance to piss him off. 

 

Allura gave him a silver ring, the word ‘Slytherin’ etched in cursive on the inside. If you watched it long enough, it transformed into his full name. The outside was a snake slowly slithering around the band, sometimes wrapping around through the inside. Magic was amazing. 

 

There was a card amidst the mess of boxes and bags from Shiro telling him to meet him in the Great Hall in an hour for his gift. Keith shrugged, deciding to clean up the mess in the meantime. 

 

——

 

Shiro was sitting at the Slytherin table when Keith came down. There was also plates upon plates of Japanese food sitting in front of him, and he wore a wide smile. Keith’s eyes widened and he ran over to the table, practically falling off the bench as he sat down. 

 

“How did you get all of this? We’re in Europe, I don’t even know of any asian markets close to us!” 

 

“Hunk pulled a couple of strings before he left, and the kitchen elves let me teach them how to make Japanese food. They learn pretty quickly.” Shiro replied with a smile. He handed Keith silver chopsticks, holding up his own. 

 

“頂きます [let’s eat]!”

 

The food was gone in less than ten minutes. 

 

——

 

Keith showed Shiro his invisibility cloak, and some of the other things he got from the group. Shiro got pretty similar things, except he also got a new broomstick from their mom for making the team. He gave Keith the money his mom gave him as well, saying how she packed their things together and didn’t want Keith to feel left out. 

 

Christmas at Hogwarts was getting better and better by the minute. 

 

——

 

That night, Keith decided to go around Hogwarts with his new cloak. It was fun snooping around like this, and it was even better knowing he didn’t have to hide. He could just walk casually throughout the school and not worry about being seen. 

 

Keith turned the corner and was greeted face to face with Farkon, the caretaker of Hogwarts. Farkon didn’t see Keith, and Keith proceeded to duck back into the hall he was in. He hurriedly ran into an empty classroom, leaning against the door as his heart raced. That could’ve been bad. 

 

Keith decided to look around while he waited for Farkon to leave. He slipped off his cloak, a giant mirror on the other side of the room catching his eye. He approached it slowly. There seemed to be a dead language engraved around the perimeter of the mirror, and it looked older than this school. It hadn’t been used in years, even decades or centuries, it seemed. 

 

Keith looked at himself in the mirror, jumping back and turning around frantically. He was alone in this room, why was he seeing people behind him in the mirror? Keith slowly turned back around, looking at the people in the mirror. His eyes widened. 

 

It was his parents. 

 

Krolia placed a protective hand on Keith’s shoulder, a warm smile on her face. His father wrapped an arm around Krolia, ruffling Keith’s hair and laughing. Keith teared up, falling to his knees. He didn’t know how to feel, he knew it wasn’t real, but it felt like his reality in that moment. 

 

“What’s wrong, Keith?” Krolia asked, concerned. Keith wiped his eyes, shaking his head. 

 

“It’s… It’s not real! You’re not real! How are you here?”

 

“We are not real physically, but we are real in your heart. We’re always watching over you, Keith, but this is what you wanted to see. You miss us, and we miss you too. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you and stay alive.” Krolia said quietly, tearing up a bit herself. “We’re glad you were taken in by the Shirogane’s, they’re lovely people and you’ve grown into such an amazing young man. I want to tell you everything you’re about to witness in your next seven years at Hogwarts, but I cannot, because you do not desire to see it.” 

 

“What do you mean I don’t desire to see it?! Alfor psyched me out by telling me things at Hogwarts would be changing! Why wouldn’t I want to know?!”

 

“You do want to know, but it’s not your deepest desire. Right now, it’s being with us. It can always change, though, we might not be here every time you look into this mirror.” Krolia replied, kneeling down to eye level to Keith in the mirror. “I can tell you some of the smaller things you desire, though, but I’m afraid they’ll be vague. You yourself don’t know exactly what you want, but you know you want something.” 

 

“What does that mean?” Keith whispered. Krolia sighed. 

 

“You may be 12, but you’re starting to want affection. You don’t look at girls that way, do you?” She asked, sitting down. His dad sat down next to them as well. Keith’s eyes widened and he turned red in the face. 

 

“W-What are you talking about? I don’t want affection, I just want to go through school peacefully… I don’t want to be the Chosen One…” Keith said, looking down at his hands. Krolia smiled. 

 

“Notice how you didn’t deny my comment about girls. You don’t feel anything like that with girls, you know it deep down or else I wouldn’t know it. You’re denying it, but you know it’s true. You’re not broken, Keith, there’s nothing wrong with it. The kids aren’t gonna be nice to you about it because it’s different and they don’t know what to do about it, but you have to stand your ground, okay?” Keith looked up. Krolia gave him a supportive smile, which faded as he stood up. 

 

“I-I have to go, I need to go ask Shiro something.” Keith mumbled, grabbing his cloak and leaving the classroom. 

 

——

 

“What the hell do you mean by that?!” Keith asked angrily. He sat across from Shiro in the Astronomy tower, watching the snow fall outside. 

 

“I mean exactly what I said. There’s nothing wrong with being gay, Keith, didn’t you know I’ve had guy crushes? I’ve known you were gay since you were, like, five. You never wanted to play with the girls and you always rejected them. You’d watch the movies on the TV and fawn over the male leads without even realizing it.” Shiro shrugged. “Yeah, I like girls, I like Allura a lot, but I’ve liked a couple of dudes in my past. I never said anything though because I was afraid of the reaction I’d get from it. But nothing’s wrong with you, Keith.” Keith sighed. 

 

“I’m afraid I’m gonna end up alone, Shiro, people here aren’t openly gay or whatever. Everyone assumes everybody’s straight and I don’t wanna say something and get a reputation as ‘the gay kid’.”

 

“Well, that’s reality, Keith. There’s gay people who exist, trust me, but it’s something people don’t talk about. You’ll find someone.” Shiro said, patting Keith on the back. “I’m serious, don’t sweat it. For now, just focus on your schooling, and when it happens, it happens.”

 

Keith sighed, putting his face in his hands. Maybe Krolia was right, but he still didn’t understand why he didn’t like girls. Everybody else did, why didn’t he?

 

Keith wanted the break to be over so he could see his friends again. 


End file.
